


We Should Relax.....Together

by sinceresapphire



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Heads toward sex at the end, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Nakedness isn't described, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Undressing, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle has had a stressful day so Eretria suggests a way for them to relax together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Relax.....Together

It had been a long day for Amberle between dealing with her grandfather and trying to keep the peace between her uncles. So now, all she wanted to do was relax with Eretria and eat some Chinese food.

She entered the apartment that she shared with her girlfriend and hoped that Eretria would be around tonight.

“Eretria? Are you home?”

Waiting for a few moments, she didn’t hear a reply so she removed her shoes and coat then headed into the living room.

Amberle was glad that they had replaced their old ratty couch with one that was much more comfortable as she flopped down and let out a sigh.

It only had been a few minutes of her lying on the couch when she was starting to drift off to sleep when the door to the apartment opened and she heard a familiar voice.

“Princess?”

Without opening her eyes, Amberle replied,

“I’m in here.”

She could hear Eretria’s footsteps approach her.

“Long day?”

“Yeah, very long especially when my uncles are acting like children.”

Eretria laughed.

“Those two are certainly something else. If they are not fighting over Diana, they’re fighting over something else.”

A smile broke out on Amberle’s face as she opened her eyes and looked up at Eretria.

She sat up so she was leaning against the arm rest before reaching out for her girlfriend, grabbing her wrist and gently tugging her down to join her on the couch; well, more like Amberle’s lap but close enough.

The couple relaxed on the couch for a few minutes.

Amberle shifted on the couch as she tried to get comfortable again.

“Okay, I’m going to make a bath for you then you are going to relax.”

Eretria stood up from the couch and started walking away when Amberle grabbed her hand causing Eretria to look at her.

“Only if you join me.”

Eretria smirked.

“As you wish.”

The hand let her go as Amberle dropped back down onto the couch so Eretria continued onto their bathroom.

In the bathroom, there was a large luxurious tub that didn’t get much use.

She walked over to the tub and knelt down before turning on the water but made sure the drained was plugged.

Reaching out, she checked the temperature of the water with her left hand as she used her right hand to work the knobs.

Once the water was at the perfect temperature, she smiled proudly to herself.

“You really don’t have to do this, Eretria.”

The sudden appearance of Amberle caused Eretria to jump startled before turning to look at her.

 “I know that I don’t have to, I want to.”

Standing in front of Amberle, she ran her hands up and down the other woman’s arms gently and received a soft smile in return.

Eretria met Amberle’s gaze.

Her hands slowly moved over to the buttons on Amberle’s blouse and undid the top button, then the second and third ones before reaching the bottom one. Then they moved back up Amberle’s chest so Eretria could push the blouse off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She moved her hands down to the top of her pants then over to unbutton and unzip them.

While Eretria was busy with her pants, Amberle went ahead and undid the clasp on her bra and removed it; dropping it down on the growing pile of clothing.

Eretria hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Amberle’s panties and pulled them down with her pants.

Amberle placed a hand on Eretria’s shoulder to balance herself as she stepped out of her pants.

Once she was completely undressed, Eretria gestured for Amberle to get into the bathtub.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Of course, Princess. You just have to give me a few moments.”

Amberle nodded then climbed into the tub.

At the same time, Eretria checked the water level and decided that it was time to turn of the faucet so the tub didn’t overflow when both women got inside and flood the bathroom.

“Mmm….this feels real nice.”

“Just nice?”

“When you get in here, it will be better.”

Eretria didn’t say anything as she took a few steps away from the tub while grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt and pulling it off before tossing it to the side; then went her bra and pants in quick succession.

As her girlfriend was undressing, Amberle felt her body starting to relax in the warm body and as much as she wanted to keep her eyes on Eretria, they drifted close as she let out a contented sigh.

“Move forward, so I can get in.”

Amberle opened her eyes and noticed her naked girlfriend standing by the tub before doing as she told.

The water splashed, some going over the edge of the tub and onto the floor.

Eretria wrapped an arm around Amberle’s shoulders and chest before pulling her backwards so she was leaning against Eretria.

Turning slightly to look at Eretria, Amberle smiled at her as she stroke Eretria’s cheek with her fingers.

“This was a lovely idea, Eretria. Thank you.”

“You needed it.”

“We both did.”

“I never said that.”

“I know.”

The two women fell into a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes as they just enjoyed each other’s company and the warmth of the water.

When the water started to cool, Eretria shifted so she could grab the nearby shampoo.

She gently wetted Amberle’s hair then poured some shampoo into her hands and rubbed them together to create the lather. Then she massaged Amberle’s scalp for a couple minutes before rinsing her hair.

Amberle let out a soft moan as she reveled in the sensations that she was feeling.

Then Eretria repeated the process with the conditioner.

“You’re really good with your hands.”

Eretria leaned forward to whisper in Amberle’s ear,

“How about we get out of here and I’ll show you just how good I am with my hands.”

Amberle swallowed.

“Let-let-let me wash your hair first.”

Eretria smirked.

“If that’s what you want.”

Not responding to Eretria, Amberle turned her around then grabbed the shampoo.

Amberle poured some into her hands then rubbed the shampoo through Eretria’s hair, cringing every time she found a knot and her girlfriend flinched as she untangled it. Then came the conditioner and she applied it to her hair.

Once Eretria’s hair was rinsed out, Amberle stood up and climbed out of the tub then grabbed one of the towels and dried off before wrapping it around herself.

Eretria unplugged the drain then followed Amberle’s lead.

The women headed into their bedroom where Eretria walked up behind Amberle, wrapped her arms around her waist as she kissed her neck several times causing Amberle to let out a moan as she leaned her head to the side to give Eretria better access to her neck.

“Now Princess, I believe I said something about showing you how good I am with my hands….”

Amberle stepped out of Eretria’s embrace, walked several feet away then dropped her towel before lying down on the bed.

“Well? I’m waiting….”

Eretria smirked at her before dropping her own towel.

Oh, she was going to enjoy having Amberle at her mercy.  


End file.
